The Trouble with Brothers
by cookieswafflesandfanfic
Summary: Growing up with 3 older brothers and a gang of boys can be hard on a 13 year old girl.What could possibly happen? How much trouble could she get into? More than anyone could ever imagine. I know the summary sucks, but it's my first story so go easy please.
1. Chapter 1 - I Hate High School

**A/N: Hello, people of the internet! I'd like to welcome you to my first story: ****_The Trouble with Brothers_****. I know that there is already a lot of Curtis sister stories out there, but I thought I would try my own. Once again, this is my first story so please go easy on me. I don't think all the chapters will be this long but it's the introduction so why not? I'm not sure if this will be good or not so, I guess, we will see...**

* * *

I looked up at the large brick building that towered in front of me. _10__Th__ grade, huh? _Just the thought of being in high school scared me. I think it would scare any 13 year old.

You see, I skipped 2nd and 5th grade, making me 2 years younger than everyone else. That makes me a little nervous because I'm only 5 feet 4 inches which isn't very big, especially for high school. And also, I'm skinny which means I'm pretty light and, as Soda says, fragile. I mean grade school was fine and junior high was alright but... I don't know, I just don't have a good feeling about high school... I really hope everything will work out fine.

"What're you doing Cat?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Ponyboy's voice.

"Oh... nothing, just thinking..." I mumbled. Pony just shrugged and headed into the building.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called after him while running to catch up with him. The last thing I wanted to do was get separated from my brother in this big building.

Ponyboy may be a year older than me but he's one of my best and closest friends. (_Yeah... I need to get out more._) We are really, really, close, even for siblings. I'm just as close to him as I am to Sodapop which is saying a lot because it's impossible to not love Soda.

_Oh gosh, I really need to stop thinking while I walk. _I was blindly following my brother and almost ran into him when he stopped to talk to Johnny.

"Hey Johnnycakes." Pony greeted.

"Do you have homeroom 135 also?" I asked.

"Yeah." was all he said, typical Johnny.

The three of us walked into the room. On the chalkboard was written: **Seats will be assigned at start of class.**

_Oh great, assigned seats._

Just then, the bell rang loudly right above where we were standing. It made Johnny jump and I stifled a laugh.

A short fat woman rushed in and told everyone where to sit. It was arranged alphabetically by last name, which means my seat was between Johnny and Pony. Who knew we would be the only ones with "C" last names?

"Okay, class, my name is Ms. Blursowski." the teacher said. She had an annoyingly high voice that sounded like she was talking out of her nose. "Now, before we proceed I want all of you to stand and say your FULL, REAL, first AND last name.

And that's when most of my hope flew out the window.

After what seemed like a year of people saying their names Johnny sat down after saying his name and looked over at me with genuine pity. I stood up and clearly said "Kittycat Curtis". I heard some laughter from some Socs.

As I was about to sit down Ms. Blursowski said with a look of annoyance "Miss. Curtis please tell the class your REAL name."

I felt my ears burn red as I quietly said "That is my real name."

"Excuse me Miss. Could you please speak up?"

I felt myself go more red as I said louder "That is my real name, Ms." In return she just glared at me but let me sit down.

"Ponyboy Curtis" Pony said

"Is that also your real name Mr. Curtis?" she said glaring at him.

"Yes, Ms." Pony said also growing red.

When he sat down we gave me a shrug and whispered "What does she know?".

After what seemed like an eternity of people saying their names the teacher said "I will now hand out your history textbooks."

_History?! Ugh, I hate history! So far, high school sucks..._

* * *

Next up, Science, room 305.

I split away from Pony and Johnny and went up the stairs and into science.

I stepped into a big room with a lot of long tables in it. There were posters in the wall that had a lot of sciency stuff on them.

I looked around the room and I didn't recognize anybody, except for a few acquaintances from junior high. I took a seat at an empty table and almost immediately after I sat down some Socs sat right behind me.

"Hey Conner, look at the nice broad in front of us." One of the Socs said obviously intending for me to hear. "Hey, dollface, what's your name?"

_Just ignore them, they're just trying to annoy you, just pretend that they're not there._

"Don't worry John, I know her name... it's _**litterbox**_."

My face immediately flashed red with anger and I whipped my head around to look him in the eye. "Don't. Call. Me. Litterbox."

"Aw, poor baby! What're you going to do about it _greaser_? The other Soc said.

"Don't call me greaser either, you white trash!"

We were glaring daggers at each other when the bell rang and the teacher walked into the class from a door in the back.

"Please take your seats class." the woman said.

Slowly I turned back toward the front. I had been called a lot of things but, _litterbox?_ I don't think I'll ever forget that name.

"Today we will be doing something quite interesting... dissecting cow eyeballs!"

_Ugh, this is so gross! I feel like throwing up! Finally, I'm done! Ew, I need to wash my hands!_

I showed the teacher I was done then I walked to the sink in the back of the room. As soon as I washed my hands I started back to my seat. One if the Socs sitting behind me (Conner I think?) stood up with his tray and started walking toward the sink.

Suddenly, he tripped (or more accurately, pretended to trip) and threw his whole on my shirt. The grey brown liquid from the eyeball left a huge mark on my once clean white shirt.

The tray fell on the ground with a large noise and everyone turned to stare at me. The Soc said "Oh, I'm so sorry." as if he did it on accident. Could this day get much worse?

* * *

I met with Pony for advanced math on the second floor.

"Hey Cat! Um... what happened to your shirt?"

"To make a long story short: cow eyeball."

"How did...?"

"Socs."

Pony gave a small nod while mentally cursing the Socs. It's easy to tell what Pony is thinking.

Math was uneventful and I was glad I could finally relax a little. People say I'm crazy, but, I like math. Mostly because there's no guessing in it, there is a definite right answer. In my life almost nothing is consistent... except math.

* * *

After math, Ponyboy, Johnny, and I walked over to the DX for lunch.

When we got there I hopped on the counter and rung the bell like crazy. I do this every time I visit the DX just to annoy Soda. He always thinks it is an angry customer. As usual he came running out of the back with his hands still dirty.

He smiled when he saw me on the counter "Lunchtime all ready?"

"Yep!" I said with a smile. I was so glad to see Soda, with all the crap that has already happened today, I didn't want to think about school for a million years... Well, at least I could not think about it during lunch.

"Do you have our lunch?" I asked. I'm in charge of making lunches for everyone because I'm the best cook. Mom taught me everything she knew. Today I left Pony's and my lunch with Soda.

"Of course! Lemme go get 'em." He went into the backroom and came back with the three paper bags that contained our lunches. Then we sat down and started eating.

"So how has your first day been so far?" Soda asked, flashing his movie star grin.

"Pretty good, I got homeroom with Johnny and Cat, second with Two-Bit and math with Cat." Pony said while eating.

"What about you, Kitten?" Soda said after I stayed silent.

"Well..." I said, trying to figure out a way to put his without making Sodapop worry. "it was alright, I mean, nothing important happened..."

I looked at Soda and I knew that he could tell I was lying. I also knew he could tell I was lying. I also knew he would leave it until later to ask me. I swear our family can read each other like an open book.

"Do you have any extra food?" Wow, I had completely forgot Johnny had been standing there the whole time.

"Yeah" Ponyboy and I each gave him half of our sandwich.

"Man Johnnycakes, I'm sorry, I didn't even think to pack you a lunch. I'll pack one tomorrow, I promise." I said How could I have been so stupid as to not pack Johnny a lunch? I know he couldn't get any food at his house.

"Shoot, you don't gotta. But I would appreciate it..."

Once we were finished eating, we had to head back to school, I'll be fine, what else could possibly happen?

* * *

Next up, Health. This shouldn't be too bad, I mean, that's just fitness and stuff, right?

I walk into the room and the first person I see is Curly Sheppard. Well, at least I know someone in this class.

"Well, if it isn't Catnip." Curly said smirking. Curly Sheppard is the only person in the world who is allowed to call me 'Catnip'. Mostly because he insists on calling me nothing but 'Catnip'. It used to really get on my nerves, but now I'm used to it. I mean, I have a TON of nicknames. No one actually calls me by my full name. (Except Darry, when he's mad.)

"Hey Curls. Did you get held back last year?"

"Yeah, failed Math and Science. Speaking of Science, you smell like cow eyeball..."

"I know."

Right as the bell rang Two-Bit walked in and sat on the other side of me. So basically, I was in between Curly and Two-Bit. Two- Bit leaned over my desk and said to Curly "At least this is a fun class." and smirked.

I wasn't quite sure what that meant and I was about to ask him when the teacher stood up from his desk and said "Hello class and welcome to Health, or as some of you call it, sex ed."

I heard Curly and Two-Bit snicker. Of all the classes to have with these two... I really hoped this class would go fast.

* * *

English next, I'm not even going to bother getting my hopes up.

Of course, I didn't know anyone there but this time I sat as far away from the majority of the Socs as I could. I was not about to make that mistake again.

All in all, English wasn't that bad actually. We were given the book _Gone with the Wind_and I had wanted to read that book since Ponyboy, Johnny, and I went to see that movie. I sat at a table with some friendly middle class people and a decent teacher.

Ponyboy and I have always loved English for the reading and writing. Pony would really make a great writer one day. He could even tell a story better than Mom and Dad could. Ah, Mom and Dad...

* * *

Before I knew it English was over and it was elective hour. I had been waiting all day for elective because I convinced Angela to sign up for Choir with me.

Angela and I are definitely going to be best friends forever. I mean, maybe she does wear too much makeup and a little to revealing clothes but she's the coolest person I know. Besides, I'm the only girl who doesn't dress like that East Side. Since, we're both female greasers and we live close we are perfect for each other.

"Hi Angie!" I said smiling as I spotted her in the choir room.

"Kitty! You had better be right about this class!"

"I know, I know. It'll be fun trust me!"

Angela and I are what you would call natural singers. We were born to sing, but singing is more of a Socy thing, so we don't always get an opportunity. Angela was worried there would be a lot of Soc in the class, which was kind of obvious.

But, actually we weren't bothered by any Socs. For the first time in the whole day I forgot about all the stuff that happened and thought that... maybe high school wouldn't be so bad...

I was waiting for Ponyboy in front of the school and I was actually kind of looking forward to this whole high school thingy. Who knows this could even turn out gre–

"Hey greaser!" A strong hand grabbed my shoulder and shoved me down the cement stairs. I skidded hard at the bottom and scraped both my knees and my right forearm.

I take it back. I HATE high school!

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? I know this is really long but I didn't want to carry over to the next chapter. Each chapter will have a different storyline unless it is labeled part one. Please, please, please review! Stay Gold!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Do Me a Favor and Buzz Off!

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad to the people who already are supporting me! Special thanks to ****ALittleDifferent88****,****Nicky J****, ****ForeverEponine****, ****HoNK HoNK LiFE****, ****dani-curtis-16****, and ****Little Rusty Girl****. Love all you guys! Okay so, this chapter is going to be a little weird so let's jump into it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Extreme Stalking**

* * *

"Hello Kitten!" A person I had never soon before stepped in front of Pony and I while we were walking to school.

_Seriously? Yesterday was bad enough, but I literally haven't got to school yet! And who does this guy think he is? No one outside my family is allowed to call me Kitten!_

"Um... do I know you?" I asked, quite annoyed.

"Yeah, we met yesterday!" He said with an unnaturally wide grin.

"No, we didn't!" I said looking at Pony, hoping he would fix this situation.

"But–"

"Didn't you hear her? She doesn't recognize you, so let it alone." Pony said. _Serves you right._

He glared at Pony but stepped aside. _What's his problem?_

"Did that guy talk to you yesterday or somethin'?" Pony asked once we were out of ear shot.

"No, I've never seen him before."

"Weird"

"I know, he acted like we've know each other for years..."

* * *

_Yay, lunchtime! I'm starving!_ I walked to my locker to put away my notebooks and stuff. When I got to my locker, there was a note taped on it. I squinted to read the messy cursive.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You are beautiful,_

_And I love you!_

_Okay, that's super creepy._ I ripped the note off, crumbled it up, and threw it in my locker.

"What took you so long?" Pony said when I met him and Johnny at the front of the building.

"Nothing, just walking slow..." _I swear Pony, if you know I'm lying..._ I looked at him and I knew he could tell I was lying. _Dang it._

"Well, let's get going!" I said changing the subject.

When we walked in the DX Soda was leaning on the front counter, looking extremely bored. When he saw us he stood up and grinned at us. "Hey guys!"

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"So how was –"

"Can we eat first? I'm starving!" I interrupted. I really was starving.

We were all eating our lunch in the back room when someone rang the bell in front.

"I'll get it!" I cried. I grabbed Soda's DX hat off his head and ran to the front.

"Hello and welcome to –" I stopped as I noticed no one was there. I did notice a letter on the counter though. It was labeled Kitten and was written in the same sloppy cursive as the other note.

I quickly folded it up and put it in my pocket. Then, I walked into the back.

"Who was there?" Soda asked as I tossed him his hat.

"Uh, no one, it was weird."

Probably a prank." Johnny said.

"Yeah, probably." Soda said.

For once no one noticed that I was lying.

* * *

I have successfully made it through my second day of high school without getting humiliated or hurt. _Yay me!_

As soon as I got home I pulled out my math homework.

Radical equations, ugh, definitely not my favorite. Let's see...

I was startled out of my train of thought by a knock on the door. _Who could that be? Everyone just barges right into our house..._

I opened the door and saw the same jerk from this morning. I am so tired of this guy. I swear, if he's the one sending those creepy letters and notes...

"Good afternoon, Kitten." he said with the same creepy smile he had this morning.

"Only my family is allowed to call me Kitten." I said with a glare.

"Well, we are practically family. I mean–"

"No, we're not practically family. We're not friends or even acquaintances. I don't even know your name!"

"Brian." he said sticking out his hand. I just continued to glare at him.

"I assume you got my notes?"

_Creep._

"Can I come in?" he took a step forward.

"No." I said quickly. Suddenly I wished I wasn't alone. Soda, Darry, and Steve are working. Two-Bit was helping his mom with something. And Johnny and Dally were off somewhere.

"Pony?" I yelled, he was upstairs reading. "PONYBOY!"

Pony came down the stairs "What?"

"Can you make this guy leave?"

Pony walked right up to the guy and said loudly "Get lost! NOW!"

At the word now, the guy turned and ran off the porch, out the gate, and down the block."

* * *

I was reading a book on the couch when there was another knock on the door.

But this time all my brothers were home and Two-Bit was watching Mickey on the floor.

I opened the door and of course there was Brian with his stupid grin.

I was just about to tell him to get away from my house and to never come back when I saw what he was holding. In his hand he had a bog box of chocolate.

"Is that for me?" I said not taking my eyes off the chocolate.

"Yeah I th–" I didn't hear what else he said because I snatched the chocolate from him and slammed the door in his face. Then I ran to my room and put the chocolate safely in my closet. Then I went back to the door and reopened it.

"Go away."

"But, I just brought you–"

"I don't care. Go away." I really am not in the mood to do this right now. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"I was hoping this time your boyfriend wasn't here to save you."

"Boyfriend? That's my brother idiot!" How much more annoying can this guy possibly get?

"Oh, so that means you're single?" he said smirking.

_I am so done with this guy. _"DARRY! SODA!"

Darry and Soda both came running down the stairs. "What's wrong, Baby?" Soda sked.

I pointed at Brian. "This weird guy is following me and sending me creepy letters and now he won't leave."

Soda's face flashed red with anger but before he could say or do anything Darry stepped forward, causing Brian to look up. Darry's kind of big...

He picked up Brian by his collar and said "Leave my sister alone and don't come here ever again. Got it?"

Brian, who was now at least half a foot off the ground, managed to nod.

Darry half threw him down the steps. Brian scrambled up and ran away as fast as he could.

"Thank you!" I said to Darry while smiling up toward him.

"Anytime Kit, that's what brothers are for." Darry replied ruffling my hair.

"Are you okay Kitten? What did he say?" Soda asked worried.

"I'm fine and he didn't say much... but he gave me this." I handed him the letter I found at the DX.

Soda quickly read the letter then said "Oh, baby..." and hugged me.

"I, uh, haven't read it yet. What did it say?" I asked quite confused.

Soda handed the letter to Darry then turned to me and said "If that guy ever talks to you again, you do whatever you need to get rid of him, okay?"

"Okay..." I said even more confused.

By now, Darry finished reading the letter and said to me "Uh...Kitten, I think it's time we had a little talk abo–"

"NO!" I screamed, running to my room and closing the door.

* * *

I looked over at the clock. _10:14pm._ I had started reading "Gone with the Wind" for school and was quite enjoying it when I swear I saw something move in the tree outside my window.

_I must be seeing things._ It was a hot night and my window was wide open. _Here it is again. This can't be my imagination._

I grabbed my flashlight from under my bed, turned it on, and pointed it at the tree.

There was Brian squatting on a branch on the tree. _Why am I not surprised?_

"Brian, do both of us a favor and buzz off!" He didn't move an inch. _Oh, you're so asking for it! I'm going to – wait... how did he get in that tree?! I've been trying forever to climb that tree!_

I turned off my flashlight and looked around my room. My eyes landed on an old football. Well, Soda did technically give me permission too...

"This is your last chance, Brian." I said out the window. He still didn't move.

I walked over and picked up the football. I laughed evilly in my brain. _This is going to be fun!_

I threw the football out the window at Brian as hard as I could. I heard him yelp, a rustle from the tree, and finally a thud. _Ha ha ha._

* * *

**A/N: I know, that chapter was REALLY creepy. But wasn't it still pretty awesome? Anyway, please review telling me how much you like this story or just whatever. It really means a lot! Stay Gold fellow readers and writers!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mrs Bodkins

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so happy for all the support I'm getting for this story. I would like to thank ****ALittleDifferent88****, ****Nicky J****, ****ForeverEponine****, ****DarkRaid123****, ****ashleywhitener****, ****dani-cutis-16****, ****HoNk HoNk LiFe****, ****BlueRain2014****, ****johnnysletter****, ****Lovelaughlive00****, ****Little Rusty Girl****, and ****sinalina****. I thought this would be fun idea to write about but please don't hesitate to give me ideas. So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders or any of the characters except my OC.**

* * *

I was slowly dragged out of my sleep by Ponyboy, who was shaking me harshly.

"Kitty, KITTY! Wake up kitten!" he said still shaking me.

"Ugh... go away... what time is it?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Kitten, Mrs. Bodkins is coming! The social worker! Get up! Come on, she'll be here in half an hour!"

"Bodkins...? Half an hour?" I repeated still groggy. Then it hit me. "HALF AN HOUR?!" I said bolting up. "What the heck?! She's not supposed to be here until four!"

"Well, when she called and told me the time I wrote down 9 but, later I read it as 4..."

"But... we can't possibly clean the house in half an hour!" _Oh what are we going to do? If she sees how much of a mess this house really is, she'll think Darry isn't taking care of us and then..._

"Pony, you go clean. I'll help you guys once I'm dressed."

"Alright." he said and ran out of my room.

_Okay._ I opened my dresser. _Okay. I want something nice, but not too dressy. Alright, I can do that. _I started looking through my clothes. _Too casual, stained, ripped, too big, too dressy. This'll be harder than I thought..._

_Ugh, I don't have time for this!_ I decided on a black tank top under a red short sleeved blouse. Instead of buttoning the last two buttons I tied the ends together. I put on dark blue jean capris and black ankle boots.

Then, I brushed my curly blonde hair and pulled it into a ponytail and tied it with a red ribbon.

I ran down the stairs and saw Darry cleaning the dishes. "What else needs to be cleaned?"

"Bedrooms." he responded. It was obvious which bedroom needed the most cleaning: Soda and Pony's.

I opened the door and saw books and art supplies throw on the floor to the right of the bed and dirty clothes to the left. There was also writing materials and more clothes on the rest of the floor.

_Okay, first, I'll take care of the clothes. _I went to the laundry room and grabbed the clothes basket. I then proceeded to pick up all the clothes in the messy room. When I opened Soda's closet I literally gagged at the smell of dirty clothes. _Oh gross!_ Does Soda ever clean any of these of does he just wait until someone else does? I took all the clothes and dumped them in the laundry room. I really hoped that she doesn't look in there because I don't have time to wash them.

Then, I went back into the room and picked up all the books. I shoved as many of them as I could on the book shelf, but they didn't all fit so I put the rest under the bed in neat stacks.

Lastly, I gathered all the writing and art stuff and put it on the desk and nightstand.

I looked at the clock, 2 minutes until 9:00. I had just enough time to make all the beds and shove the stuff in my room under the bed.

I ran back down the stairs and Darry turned to me and asked "Are the bedrooms clean?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Pony did you–"

"Darry, I think she's here!" I said as I saw a car pull in front of the house.

I hurried over to the piano and started playing Fur Elise. Mom had been teaching me to play piano ever since I was 4 years old. I still play it once in a while because I really want to make her proud. (And it looks very classy to a social worker.)

Pony sat on the couch with his sketchbook, Soda sat next to him to (pretend to) read a book, and Darry sat in the armchair reading the paper.

There was a soft knock on the door. Darry put down the paper and opened the door. "Good morning, Mrs. Bodkins." he said with a smile. "Please, come in." he said stepping out of the way.

I stopped playing and stood up. "I see that your door was unlocked." she said writing something on her clipboard. _Dang it, we forgot to lock the door!_

"Good morning boys, Kittycat." she said smiling.

"Hello, Mrs. Bodkins. How are you today?" I said with the same fake smile that my brothers had. But if you aren't a Curtis you wouldn't know it was fake.

"Fine, fine. I'll just take a little look around, if you don't mind." she said.

"Oh, of course we don't mind Mrs. Bodkins." Darry said.

"I do..." Pony said under his breath, but I still heard him. I elbowed him in the ribs signaling him to shut up.

"Well, at least your living room appears to be in order." she said with a smile.

_At least?! What the heck is that supposed to mean?_ I felt my right eye start to twitch, which only happens when I'm mad.

She walked over into the kitchen and I was surprised how clean it was. We literally never clean the kitchen unless Mrs. Bodkins is coming over. It's actually pretty gross when you think about it that way.

"Nice clean kitchen, no dirty dishes." she said writing something on her clipboard. _All thanks to Darry._

She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. The one place on the house we actually clean on a regular basis. I mean, it's the bathroom, if we didn't that would be really... disgusting.

She walked over to the medicine cabinet and glanced at Darry when she saw the 1 ½ bottles of aspirin and the 2 bottles of sleeping pills.

"And as I remember Kittycat is the only one taking the sleeping pills, correct?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bodkins." I replied. I have insomnia and I've needed those pills since 4th grade and I can't sleep without them. I remember right before I was prescribed the pills I stayed up all night trying to get to sleep and then I fell asleep in class. Pony also has trouble sleeping but since he doesn't technically have insomnia he's not really allowed to use the prescription pills. Instead he just takes 4 aspirins every night even though he's supposed to take 2. That's also why it's really hard to wake me up in the morning, once I take those pills I'm out in the next 2 minutes.

Mrs. Bodkins wrote something on her clipboard and walked out of the bathroom. She headed towards the last room on the ground floor, Soda and Pony's room.

She opened the door and I heard them both release a soft sigh of relief once they saw the clean room. I don't blame them, this room was a mess.

"Well, that seems clean enough." she said. _Enough? I worked my butt off cleaning this room._***twitch***

"Kittycat, is your eye okay?" she said, looking at my twitching eye.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said with a smile. ***twitch twitch* **_Dang it._

She closed the door and headed up the stairs. First, she took a quick look in Mom and Dad's room before walking down the hall. Mom and Dad's room is always clean because I dust in there everyweekend. And when any of us do go in there we are really careful not to make a mess.

She opened the door to Darry's room and said "Good." Somehow Darry always keeps his room completely clean at all times.

Lastly, she opened the door to my room. _Please don't look under the bed, please don't look under the bed. _She took a small look around then shut the door.

_Well, I think we passed. Question time!_

She turned to look at us. "Well, the house looks well kept and neat." She looked at Ponyboy and I "How are you two doing in school?"

_Called it!_ "A honor roll!" I replied.

"An occasional B." Pony said truthfully.

"And do you like living with your brothers?"

"Definitely." Pony said.

"And you Kittycat? How do you like living with your brothers?"

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Well then, I think it's about time for me to leave. I'll see you next month." she said and escorted herself out.

As soon as she was out of the door we all let out a sigh.

"That went better than expected." Darry said.

"Yeah." Pony agreed.

"I'm hungry! Who wants cake?" Soda asked grinning.

"I do!" I exclaimed running toward the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? I gave you a clue on what Kittycat looks like, I hope you caught it :P (Look when she's dressing.). Please review and give me some suggestions to write about. I'll update as soon as I can. Stay Gold fellow readers and writers!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Say Ahh!

Chapter 4: Say Ahh!

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! I know it's been like 2 weeks since I last updated but I've been really, really busy. Special thanks to HoNk HoNk LiFe for keeping me on track because I get distracted super easily and can't focus for more than 10 seconds. So thanks, you hardass, you. Also, thanks to all of my reviewers, favoriters, and followers. So, without further ado, let's get on with the chapter.**

**Warning: Sadistic and Pedophilic Dentist**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or any of the characters, but I do own Kittycat (because I'm awesome).**

* * *

"Kitten, it's time to wake up." Ponyboy said from the door.

"I'm sick." I whined, pulling the covers up to my chin.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"Cat, we both know you're not sick. You do this every time we have to do to the dentist. I don't want to go either, but we have to."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I yelled at him, dropping the sick act.

"Well, okay then." he said and closed the door.

_Hey, it worked._

About 20 seconds later Darry walked into the room and picked me up off the couch.

"No! Stop it!" I yelled. I somehow managed to get a hold of the bed post and was hanging on for dear life. "I don't want to go!" Darry care fully pulled me free. "Stop it! I'm not going! I'm not going!"

"Pony and Soda have to go also." he said and slung me over his shoulder.

"I don't care! I don't want to go!" I exclaimed still trying to get away. I knew it was useless though, I mean, this was Darry. He's not going to suddenly lose his grip or something. It just wasn't going to happen.

He carried me down the stairs where Pony and Soda were waiting.

"But Darry, is it really _that _important?" Pony asked.

"Don't you start, too." Darry said.

"He's insane! Don't make me go!" It's the truth, he is insane. He makes up bull excuses just so that he can pull a tooth or give someone braces. Darry knows that but he says that the dentist is important and we need to go anyways, in case we have a cavity or something. Trust me, when you go to our dentist you don't get cavitys. One time, Pony got a cavity when he was 6 and the dentist filled it. Well apparently filling a cavity involves drilling. Did I mention that our dentist doesn't use anesthetic? To make a long story short, I could faintly hear him yelling from the back room. But, I don't expect Darry to completely understand that because he hasn't ever had a cavity, or a tooth pulled, or almost gotten headgear. So, all in all, I think the greasers are more careful about their teeth than the Socs.

Of course, Darry doesn't have to go to the dentist because it's for ages 2-18, I don't really know why...

I often wondered why we go to that dentist. Well, apparently it's the only dentist on the entire east side. Which sort of makes sense because I don't think a lot of greasers dream of graduating dental school. Also, it's really cheap because honestly, even the middle class dentists are too expensive for most greasers.

Darry carried me out the door and put me on the back of the truck. About a minute later Pony came out and also climbed in the back. He was shortly followed by Darry and Soda, who got in the front.

"You really hate the dentist, don't you?" Pony asked as we started moving.

"Oh, how did you possibly guess? It's called dentophobia. And you're one to talk, we both remember that cavity."

He shivered. "Don't remind me. Trust me, I don't wanna go either. But we have to. You just freak out way more than necessary." he said smirking.

"Excuse you? I lost to teeth to that jerk!" I exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Oh yeah..."

When I was 5 years old the dentist thought that it would be fun to pull a couple of my baby teeth, so that's exactly what he did. Without any hesitation (or anesthetic) he pulled both of my bottom canine teeth out. He told both Mom and Dad that they were lose and pulling them would be the painless option. I have no idea how that statement even begins to make sense. I think they bought it though, which stinks because they didn't believe me when I complained about my aching gums. In fact those teeth weren't lose at all!

* * *

After what seemed like forever, we arrived at the dentist. We all got out of the truck and begrudgingly walked into the building.

Darry walked up to the lady at the desk, who looked half asleep, and said "We have an appointment."

"Last name?" she asked, clearly bored out of her mind.

"Curtis."

"Please wait for the doctor." she said and walked over to the room where the dentist was.

A moment later she came back out. "He wants to see you first." she pointed at Soda.

Soda gulped and headed in. He must have really been nervous because he hasn't said a word all morning. Usually, it's impossible to get Soda to be quiet, unless he's loss in thought or nervous. I would be nervous too, the dentist once tried to put _headgear_ on him once. But apparently he needed a parent signature and it was pretty obvious that Soda didn't need headgear. Soda has the most perfect smile I know of and his teeth are perfectly straight.

A few tense minutes later Soda came back out. "How did you do?" Pony asked.

"Fine." he said grinning "My teeth are perfect, remember?"

"Next!" the lady said impatiently. "You!" she pointed at Pony.

He walked to the room. I looked over at Soda and Darry. Soda, of course, had a worried expression on his face. Darry, on the other hand, also looked worried but he mostly looked stressed. Darry always looks stressed now a days. ***sigh* **Well, now I felt bad for giving him a hard time earlier. _Good job, me._

About 5 minutes later Pony came out.

"Are you good?" Soda asked.

"He cut my gum a little, but I'm fine." he put his finger in his mouth and when he took it out it had some blood on it. _Ouch._

"Next!"

I stood up and waled into the room.

"Hello, little girl!" the dentist said with a creepy smile.

_Man, do I hate this guy._"Um... morning Mr. Krafki." I mumbled and sat in the old dentist chair in the middle of the room.

"Comfortable?" he asked grinning wider.

_No. _"Yes."

"Good. Now open wide!" I reluctantly opened my mouth.

He started poking at all my teeth with a sharp thing that I could swear had some dried blood on it.

"You know you really have grown into a pretty young woman. I love your beautiful emerald eyes."

_I think I'm going to throw up! My dentist, who is like a million years older than me, is seriously hitting on me right now? Talk about gross!_

When he poled one of my bottom incisors, I breathed in sharply.

"Does that hurt?" he asked with an evil grin.

"No." I said quickly. Just because I happened to have a toothache doesn't mean I was about to tell him that.

He kept poking that tooth and saying things like "Are you sure? This doesn't hurt at all?" It took all the will power I had to not move because it really hurt like heck.

He did that for literally the next 3 minutes and I was in so much pain that I just wanted to die.

"I think that maybe I should fix that." he said with an evil grin. "You know what that means... drill time!"

He turned around to grab the drill and I immediately started freaking out. _No, no, no, no, no! That is bad! That is very, very, bad!_

"How will drilling help?" I managed to squeal out.

"Oh, it probably won't, but it can't hurt to try, right? Actually, it could hurt, and it definitely will... a lot." he said with an evil grin.

He slowly walked toward me with an extremely sharp drill. "Say ahhhhhh!"

I clamped my jaw shut and shook my head. The very last thing I was going to do was open my mouth in front of a psychotic dentist with a drill.

* * *

He was trying to pry open my mouth with one hand while holding the drill with the other when the lady from the desk walked in.

"Hey, you have another appointment, you know."

He glared at her and then at me. "Sadly this will have to wait until next time."_ There won't be a next time if I have anything to say about it!_

I quickly walked out of the room. "Anything happen?" Soda asked

"Well... I was _this _close to having a hole in my tooth... but I'm okay."

"Good, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Darry asked us while we were walking out.

Pony, Soda, and I stopped and said in unison "Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, HoNk HoNk LiFe is a hardass. I hope you liked this chapter. If you did don't forget to review, follow, and/or favorite. The next chapter should be a shorter wait but I'm not making any promises because I'm going to be very busy for the next few weeks. Also, I'm thinking about writing another story with Kittycat, that will be very depressing but at the same time interesting and fun. But, that will be revealed later. Remember, suggestions are always welcome. That's it until now. Until next time, so long fellow readers and writers and Stay Gold!**


End file.
